9:15
by Emboarom
Summary: Dominique a 20 year old young adult, working for the police for 5 years. But when she has to do a field case of a murderer, that mauls its victims... and on some ocasions eats them. Loss after loss, Dominique is near insanity. P.S No flames P.P.S Sorry about my grammer (and spelling)


9:15

Chapter 1. Waiting.

6:00 Monday night Last night another one was mauled, this one worst than the last. We are waiting outside for a supreme and mysterious killer. Name:?, Occupation:?, Nothing is known about this man except he is not like any other case I've seen, and I've been in the force for 5 years. Here he is. I stroll casually over to Harris, and whisper in his ear "Go time Harris" Harris puts his brown coat over his slim shoulders, and strolls calmly out of the police van. I turn the receivers, cameras and microphones on. I turn my attention to the receivers, Highland junction (The bar) I slip my headgear on and start conversations with other officers in the area and Harris "What's up Domo" Sam says cheekily on the other side of the line "Stop playing around!" Bruce angrily butts in, I start to laugh and when people think that we're serious on the job. I block Bruce and Sam off and focus on Harris in the dimly lit bar, He's approaching a man in the bar who's chatting up a group of ladies but even his confident smile can't guard his nervousness, He twitches having mini spasms and slowly drinking a bloody Mary. This guy is a wreck I think to my self and chuckle, I turn on my TV and I'm soon shooting floods on Halo 4 online. Soon I see Harris sprinting out of the bar, I swiftly pause my game, and the door swings open, Harris run's in panting like a dog " He's out man" Harris says gasping for breath. The man steps out of the bar cautiously. Keeping that confident smile on his face, He opens the car door for a lady dressed in a shimmering white dress. Obviously he has chosen his next victim. I jump into the front seat of my Ford mustang 1969, then start the chase. We drive in dimly lit streets and a murky highway, But soon we lose the tail light of the killers car. "Urgent message for Sam #302, we have lost sight of the

killers car we believe the number plate is W01F09" Harris shouts into the walkie-talkie. 5 minuets pass until we hear anything. My phone start to vibrate and play the adventure time theme song, I blush "Laura's been playing with my phone again" I say "Just pick up the bloody phone! " Harris shouts. I swiftly pick up my phone. (I phone 5) A familiar voice starts to give directions we've tracked the car he's travelling fast and heading to 3 Lincoln way.

Chapter 2. The killing.

The car sped off reaching its peak point of 140 mph. The chase was even they might have been in front, but we were catching up, in about 5 minuets we had reached our destination. I saw the car parked in the driveway of the rackety bungalow, Harris and I sprinted out of the car, I hesitated, turned back and locked the car. I couldn't trust anyone in these parts. Soon I was with Harris who was struggling to open the bolted door, and shouting "This is the police! We have a search warrant", after a few minuets I just settled to kicking the door open, an eerie and awkward silence welcomed us. Our boots padded against the filthy lino, my flashlight flickered on, and I checked my watch 9:13 and 55 seconds past. I had a quick search of the room that seemed to be the kitchen. There was to my surprise a half eaten lunch of baked beans and bacon. I was nervous and my hand was twitching fast. I heard something scraping against the wall; I quickly turned around and pulled out my revolver. I realised it was only Harris scraping his nails on the badly laid wall-paper. Quickly I turned around and saw what seemed to be that claws had ripped through the wallpaper; there was a trail of these mysterious marks all through the front of the house. I had a sudden thought of where Harris was… "Ahhhhhhh!" there was a sudden girlish scream that echoed through the house. I sprinted to the room where the sound originated. Harris was already on the scene… and he was vomiting. I felt my stomach turning and looked away, I took three deep breathes and went to look at the victim, throat ripped,

stomach open and intestines spewing out. I looked at her clothes for any form of I.D; there was a phone that was chewed and a credit card that was ripped in half. I decided to check for a wallet "ewww" the wallet was in covered in what seemed to be dog saliva. I searched the wallet and found a gun license per scripted to Jackie Snow… I gasped in shock. Jackie was one of the kind secretaries at the station. I swiftly checked for any signs of where the killer could have escaped… and it stunned me when I saw paw prints coated in blood heading out of the back door, the meaning of this case had just got even deeper. I turned back to Harris "there's nothing more we can do tonight, just head back home and get a good rest" Harris agreed. I strolled into my Mustang and heading to my modern apartment in town. The streets at this time looked eerie and disturbing; I turned on the radio and sang my worries away. That night I had a dreamless sleep.

Chapter 3. A 21st

"Yawn!" I stretched my arms, and slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and a quicksilver shirt. Happy b-day to me! It was my 21st birthday. The party would be at 11:00(am)-12:00(pm) and 11 of my close friends were coming. I had gotten the day off, but Jackie Snow's final scream and her body… I shook those thoughts from my head, today was for me to be happy. I gathered the party items and chucked them into the mustang. After everything was set up us, the first person arrived "Hi Dylan" we had a quick chat about MW3. Then a group of people arrived "Hi Dom" everyone shouted I replied simply "hi" The people that had arrived were Laz, Breanna, Brooke, Eisley, Eric, Chloe and Isaac. Now the real party would start, I scanned the area for Fabbiene and Laura, there was no sign of them so I called them, their story was short. On there way to the party they saw Tom jogging over to the party; they pulled over and asked him if he wanted a ride. He accepted, but then we realised that the car had over heated. Tom was still fixing the problem. And they estimated they would be here in about five

minuets. When they arrived I set out the booze and the snacks. I checked my watch to see when we should start the BBQ, the time was 9:14 and 45 seconds, I saw something flash in the corner of my eye, I took no notice, and discarded the thought.

Chapter 4.

A bloody party.

"Ahhh!" Eric screamed as a hairy shaded figure, ripped Isaac's throat open, I pulled out my 44 magnum, but the creature continued to amputate Isaac's limb's, now all of us were screaming like little girls. The thing had ripped Isaac's stomach open, amputated his legs and blood was staining the fresh spring grass. Laz vomited and the beast had chosen its next course, he ripped Laz's precious hair off. Laz was too late for his death-wish. We were all vomiting now. A light bulb flickered above my head, I knew it! I had been having my suspicions after the trauma at Lincoln way… the killer was a werewolf! "RUN!" I screamed, in my day-dream Eisley, Breanna and Brooke had been eaten and only their clothes were left. The survivors' were: Eric, Dylan, Laura, Fabbiene, Chloe, Tom and I. We sprinted into our cars and drove as fast as we could.

Chapter 5.

Highway patrol

The werewolf was coming close to the car; it was my chance to get a better look at the beast. He was massive, bulging muscles, a brown coat and crimson orange eyes, which seemed to be staring into my soul. "Ahh!" Laura's and Fabbeine's scream's faded into the darkness, the last I saw of them was their car flipped over on

to its side… tears were flowing down Chloe's smooth face. Since she had known the two girls since she was nine years old. I asked her if she wanted to stop, she shook her head " I don't' want him to get me, think about Lily and Ryan" (Lilly as her daughter and Ryan as her husband) Dylan's face was in an angry frown, since his wife Fabbeine had been killed before his eyes and he couldn't had done anything about it. I tried making a call to Tom but after three times I gave up. The streets that we were driving on were badly lit and I wondered if we would ever get out of this mess alive. "Adventure time, come-on grab your friends…" my phone rang. I quickly picked it up "Dominique! We have an emergency" a worried Tom shouted "the werewolf is closing in on us and Eric need's to you know, go?!" (In the background I could hear Eric shouting "peep-pee pee-pee!") "I'll try and distract him while you guys turn off at Wooden Valley Park" I replied Tom grunted in agreement, the call was cut off. I spotted the familiar green Mazda… and also the uninviting sight of the werewolf. Chloe banged the side of the car against the werewolf's burly body "yelp!" Chloe had gotten the attention of the beast and continued to collide with it, I saw Tom turn off and head to wooden valley forest. I gave the thought of safety away, as soon as I saw the werewolf change direction and follow Tom and Eric Chloe swerved the car and the chase started.

Chapter 6.

Too many deaths

Chloe drove faster than I have ever seen her, I told her to pull to a halt at the valley. Tom's screams echoed through the forest. I sprinted fast through the forest. "Ahhh!" Chloe screamed, Tom's body was headless, his head… was hanging from a tree. Eric had peed his pants and was backing against an old oak, suddenly a flash of bright light stunned me, and Eric shouted "you cant kill a Hindu!" In Eric's place there was a cute fluffy white rabbit. That hopped away into the dense bush. That was the last I saw of Eric, but I heard the faint sound of the rabbit trap. Even the werewolf

looked slightly stunned and confused. Slim beams of moonlight flickered through the narrow branches of the trees.

Chapter 7.

A bullet to the soul

The werewolf gnashed his teeth at us I got the same feeling as his eyes stared at me like he could see my soul. It was 1:15 it had been exactly 4 hours since the first victim (Isaac) was killed. Dylan pulled out his desert eagle, the werewolf spun around sensing rebellion, lunged out at Dylan and tore his throat open like paper, "this beast has caused enough trouble already, it has to end" I told Chloe shakily. She pulled out her handgun and took aim at the growling beast. She was hesitating, "I can do it, I can do it" she whispered to herself. "BANG!" the final shot, the hell house had ended. I called the police squad to arrive at the scene in at least 10 minuets. I pulled my green hoodie on, the thought of all the people that had died at this monsters wrath: Burnie, Jackie, Isaac, Laz, Brooke, Eisley, Breanna, Fabeinne, Laura, Tom, Eric and Dylan all of these people all less than 30 could have lived (hopefully) a nice, pleasant and long life… I sniffed lose booger. Tears were flowing down both of our faces. I went to check on the body, I cried in shock as the hair was disappearing and the body was transforming into the guest that never arrived, Dylan's best friend it was… Joshua Harvey. The police arrived, the questions were simple and I made up an excuse to why Josh (ua) had gone on a killing spree after he had lost his mind when his child Greeta (his child) had died because of the meningococcal disease. They would have been even more inquisitive if they had seen my hair a pale shade of blonde, nearly white. Blood oozed from where the werewolf must of scratched me, suddenly I felt the sudden urge for human flesh…

By: Dominique Ambros Rm 11 2012 NZ copyright 2012 ©


End file.
